


Rainbow

by leontina (Leontina)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Language of Flowers, Love Letters, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leontina/pseuds/leontina
Summary: James and Regulus start talking through the language of flowers and slowly fall in love





	Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clarisse (transnymphtaire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transnymphtaire/gifts).



> This was written as a gift for my friend Zim who wanted a fic with James and Regulus communicating through flower language :) 
> 
> I've never written this ship before but I've fallen in love with it :D The title comes from the song 'Rainbow' by Kesha which I listened to a lot while writing this.
> 
>  

“They mean love, you know.”

James turned his attention away from the red roses and towards the soft voice, surprised to see the amused grey gaze of Regulus Black staring back at him. 

“What?” James asked with a frown. “The roses? Did you send these?”

The thought of Regulus sending him a bouquet of love-flowers made James’s heart jump in a pleasant way, which wasn’t something James wanted to think about right now. His head was a little bit fuzzy from the Firewhiskey, but not so much that he didn’t know he shouldn’t be ogling his best friend’s little brother.

“Me?” Regulus scoffed. “Goodness no! Roses are incredibly cliche, don’t you think? If I wanted to convey a message of love through flowers, I’d sent an althaea—a hibiscus—which means _consuming love_. Much more romantic and unique than-” Regulus sneered-“red roses.” 

James blinked. “You’re a clever kid, Regulus, bad choices of yours aside.”

“Kid?” Regulus repeated with amusement. “I’m eighteen now, and only a year younger than you, might I add. And I’m trying to make amends for my bad choices, while _you_ are currently making one by drowning your sorrows at a bar. So your girlfriend left you? Big deal! Move on and find someone better.”

James tried to glower, but Regulus’s smirk suggested he hadn’t quite pulled it off.

“I’m not moping over Lily if that’s what you think,” James ground out. “We argued and we fought, and we’re both better off apart. I’m just pissed I spent months pining over her only to have the real thing be nothing like the fantasy.”

“Well that’s the thing with relationships, isn’t it?” Regulus said pointedly. “They’re either the best thing to happen to you, or they break your heart. Imagination isn’t going to break your heart, but it’s not going to make you happy either.”

“You’re a weird kid, Regulus,” James retorted slowly, making Regulus scowl. “You’re here offering me deep love advice while your brother told me to go out and bang my way through every single attractive person I laid my eyes on.”

“Yes, well Sirius is asexual and deeply enamoured with your werewolf friend, so I don’t think his advice has much of a basis for validity,” Regulus smirked. As James’s eyes widened in horror he hastily added, “Don’t worry, I’ll keep Lupin’s secret. It didn’t take much to figure out what he was once you actually took a closer look into his life. Anyway, I’m going to leave you to finish drowning your sorrows, but I also recommend you drown those roses, too; if a secret admirer can’t think beyond roses to send a message then they’re really not worth it.”

\- - - 

James woke up the next morning to a big bunch of flowers on his windowsill, dark pink in the middle and white on the edges of the petals. A small note was attached that read:

_James - You should try wearing one of these. Regulus._

\- - - 

It was only after James had fashioned himself a crown out of the flowers that he considered the possibility that Regulus hadn’t meant wearing the flowers literally. After all, Regulus had been talking a lot about the meaning of flowers.

As James knew nothing about plants, he decided to turn to somebody he knew who did.

Alice answered the door with a smile that turned into a frown as soon as she saw James.

“James?” she said loudly, glancing back into her house. “Sorry to be rude, but now isn’t the best time.”

“It’s fine, Alice,” a familiar voice spoke up, and moments later Lily appeared in the doorway.

James’s heart didn’t leap at the sight of her anymore, and for the first time it didn’t ache either. He would rather they be happy apart than unhappy together.

“Lily,” James murmured. “You look good; almost glowing, even. Anyway, I’m not here for a visit, Alice; I was just wondering if I could borrow a book or two off you.”

“A book!” Lily repeated with an amused smile. “Are we sure this is even James Potter?”

“Ha ha,” James retorted sarcastically, grinning. “I’ve, er, been trying to start gardening actually, and I know you’re big on the whole Herbology thing, Alice.”

Alice’s eyes lit up as soon as James mentioned Herbology, and she quickly ushered him inside the cottage and to the small library that she and Frank had set up. 

“Really I just need something to help me identify plants and flowers,” James said as Alice began pulling book after book off the shelves. “And I heard there was something about flowers having different meanings; that sounded kind of interesting.”

Alice paused in her eager searching to fix James with an amused smirk.

“The language of flowers? That’s rather romantic, James,” Alice teased. “It doesn’t have to be, I suppose, because not all the meanings are positive ones but-”

“Do you have a book with the meanings in?” James cut in, causing Alice to roll her eyes, but a few moments later she reached for a book off the shelf and handed it over to him.

“Here,” she said. “This one will tell you every flower and plant to exist, Muggle and magic, and what they mean in flower language. There’s even big, colourful pictures.”

James knew Alice was teasing him, but big, colourful pictures always aided his studying; he was quite the visual learner. 

“Thanks, Alice,” he beamed. “You’re the best.”

\- - - 

As James learned from the book, the white and pink flowers that Regulus had sent him were called sweet Williams, and their meaning was _a smile_. 

_You should try wearing one of these,_ Regulus had said. A smile—of course that made more sense. 

James had to grin at Regulus’s sense of humour. 

He searched through the book to find the perfect response, settling on sending Regulus a bunch of coral roses which symbolised appreciation. He scrawled a note to go with it, writing:

_Hey, kid, I appreciate the flowers. Hope these roses aren’t too cliche for you. James._

\- - - 

Regulus’s response came with a bunch of flowers James discovered were called double Indian pinks which had pale pink petals with a dark pink centre. The note read:

_You’re a twat, but it’s kind of endearing. The roses aren’t cliche at all in this case—I’m quite impressed you knew the meaning. I’ve got them on my windowsill now._

The book said the double Indian pinks meant _always lovely_.

James didn’t know if Regulus meant the roses or _him_ , but the thought of it being the latter made James’s stomach flutter. 

He sent back some lesser celandines, a small, vivid yellow flower that meant _joys to come_ , and attached a note that read:

_Meet me at the same bar tonight? 9pm?_

Regulus’s response was one word— _yes_ —with no flower but a single peach, which was still an option in the book.

 _Your qualities, like your charm, are unequalled_. 

No fruit had ever tasted so sweet.

\- - - 

James was comfortable with his sexuality. He’d known from being a young teenager that he was bisexual and he’d always been honest and open about that. A lot of people took his sexuality and his close friendship with Sirius to mean that he and Sirius were deeply in love, but honestly James had never been attracted to Sirius. 

He could recognise that Sirius was attractive, of course, but James loved Sirius like a brother and it would never be anything more than that.

Regulus, on the other hand, had the handsome, aristocratic good looks of the Black family, but he was missing the brotherly bond with James. Regulus couldn’t be considered short, but he was a couple of inches smaller than James and Sirius, and was particularly lean and slender—the perfect physique of a Seeker. He had blood red lips and pitch black hair which stood out vividly against his pale skin and eyes, making his features rather striking.

James found him quite mesmerising, and he wasn’t sure why he hadn’t noticed until now.

Regulus met his gaze across the bar and smiled a smile that had James’s stomach fluttering. 

“Hi,” James greeted lowly as Regulus approached him, extending a hand which clutched a green stem dotted with small, vivid yellow flowers. “For you.”

Regulus gave James a slow look up and down, smirking appreciatively as he took the flower from James. “Agrimony...meaning gratitude and thanks.”

“No need to show off, kid,” James grumbled, but he gave Regulus a sly wink. Pale pink began to stain Regulus’s cheeks at that, and James tried not to look too satisfied. 

“I appreciate the sentiment,” Regulus smiled. “And for you.”

Regulus held out a rather delicate looking flower, with white petals that hung upside down. 

“A snowdrop, I know that much,” James said, taking the offered flower. “I’m not a genius like you, though, and I don’t know the meanings without consulting the book I got on the language of flowers.”

“I’m not a genius; I’m just observant and have a good memory,” Regulus shrugged. “But colour me impressed that you’re actually reading a book, and it’s for flower language of all things.”

It was James’s turn to blush, and not for the first time he was grateful that it was hard to tell with his complexion. 

“I read...occasionally,” James grinned. “Tell me then, not-genius; what does a snowdrop mean?”

“Hope,” Regulus answered simply, fixing James with a pointed look.

James’s heart skipped a beat. “Hope? For what?”

“I don’t know,” Regulus murmured softly. “Maybe we can figure that out together.”

\- - - 

Exchanging letters and flowers became a daily occurrence for them. Sometimes the flowers would have meanings, like the purple pansies that Regulus sent James— _you occupy my thoughts_ —and sometimes they were just for aesthetics—like the bluebells James sent to Regulus after he’d seen them on a walk— _these mean constancy which is true, but mostly I thought they looked nice_. 

Three or four times a week they would meet at the bar and chat for hours into the night, returning home in the early hours of the morning. Sometimes they would go home alone, but more times than not they would go home together. Sometimes those nights together were soft and gentle, while others were urgent and frantic, but they always left James feeling satisfied and content. 

They hadn’t put a label on what they were, not feeling the need for one, but they worked as they were for now. James knew there was trouble coming—not only was he sleeping with the younger brother of his best friend, but Regulus was also not just a Death Eater, but a Death Eater who had repented and wanted to flee the grasp of Voldemort. 

As he arranged the poppies he was about to send to Regulus, though, he realised he was happy for the first time in months. 

Red poppies—consolation.

 _You’re mine_ , James wrote.

\- - - 

James didn’t even send a note, simply sending Regulus a bunch of the white, budding citron flowers; Regulus would know what they meant— _sadness_.

Regulus arrived not long after James sent them.

“Lily’s pregnant,” James said with a shrug, not moving from where he was sat in the corner of the room, legs curled up beneath him on the wooden floor, staring at the Floo where Lily’s head had been hours earlier. “Six weeks along. It’s mine; last thing we did before we broke up.”

“Oh.” Regulus frowned, crossing the room and gingerly taking a seat beside James, patting his knee. “Are you-” uncertainty filled his voice- “are you getting back together?”

“No! Merlin no!” James exclaimed quickly. “We both agreed a kid’s better off having two separate parents who are happy than unhappy parents who are together. But Lily said she wants me to be part of the baby’s life, and I _want_ to be, but-”

“But what?” Regulus pressed softly as James trailed off. “Most parents are thrilled to hear this kind of news, not sad.”

“I’m sad because what am I bringing this child into?” James answered bitterly, folding his arms over his chest. “There’s a war raging on around us, for one thing, and for another, I’m _nineteen_. I’ll be twenty when the kid’s born, and _I’ll_ still be a kid. A kid trying to stay alive and not get killed by a Dark Lord, at that!” 

“You’re young, I’ll give you that,” Regulus agreed. “But I think you’ll make a great dad; you’ve got the character for it. My parents are fucked up but they managed to raise me and Sirius to be relatively alright people.”

James managed a laugh for the first time since Lily had told him the news. “Have you met your brother?”

“Valid argument,” Regulus smirked. “And yes, bringing a child into a world like ours isn’t the safest scenario, but the James Potter I know wouldn’t let a little fear rule his heart. Besides, just consider a child something more worth fighting for.”

\- - - 

Later, after James’s head felt clearer, helped a lot by Regulus’s visit, he sent a fresh bouquet to say thank you; deep pink roses.

 _Thank you for being in my life._

Once again he didn’t need to send a note.

\- - - 

Regulus also wrote no note as he sent back some Austrian roses, delicate red petals with a yellow centre.

_Thou art all that is lovely._

\- - - 

James could scarcely believe Regulus had only been in his life for a month. 

He’d known him for years, of course, but really he hadn’t known him at all. James had known Sirius and he’d known Lily, and he’d been so focused on them he’d missed what was right in front of him. 

Regulus had made James’s life a rainbow of colours, flowers brightening his every day. James had even told Lily and Sirius that he was seeing someone—he hadn’t said who, because Sirius certainly wasn’t ready for that revelation—but they were both happy for him.

James was happy for himself. 

They’d spent Boxing Day together, and Regulus had been loving and adoring, and seemed entirely carefree.

Which was why it was such a concern to receive the mixed bouquet of flowers from Regulus only two days later. 

White and pale pink althaeae. Pink carnations. Blue michaelmas daisies.

_Consumed by love. I will never forget you. Farewell._

James had never fled his home so quickly.

\- - - 

Regulus was still at Grimmauld Place when James arrived, but he had his travelling cloak on along with a sorrowful expression.

“Where are you going?” James demanded desperately, glancing down at the house-elf Kreacher who was glaring up at him disdainfully. “Have I done something? Are you going back to _him_?”

“No...no,” Regulus said softly, hanging his head. “Please, just go, James. You’re making this too difficult for me.”

“I’m not going anywhere until you tell me what’s going on,” James protested stubbornly. “Farewell? That’s not just goodbye—that’s goodbye _forever_. Tell me, Regulus. Please.”

“I-I have to do something; something that will hopefully help lead to the defeat of the Dark Lord,” Regulus admitted quietly. “I know I can do it, but I don’t think I’ll survive.”

In that moment, James would have rather have had Regulus say he’d fallen out of love with James, or that he was returning to serve Voldemort. Not… _that_. 

“No,” James stated simply. “No, you can’t give up your life like that. We’ll go to Dumbledore or something; he’ll-”

“James,” Regulus cut in. “Please, I’ve made peace with my decision. Just go before I change my mind.”

“Like that’s going to make me go!” James scoffed. “I’ve just found you! I can’t turn away and leave you to walk to your death. What do you have to do? Why do _you_ have to be the one to do it? Whatever it is, there has to be another way!”

“Have you ever heard of Horcruxes?” Regulus asked, and James shook his head. “You wouldn’t have done; it’s one of the Darkest kinds of magic there is. When you kill another person it breaks your soul, and it’s possible to take a piece of a broken soul and remove it to an inanimate object which becomes known as a Horcrux. So long as you have a Horcrux you can never truly die.”

“And Voldemort has one?” James replied bitterly, the words like acid on his tongue. “Dumbledore will know how to destroy it! Tell him all you know and he’ll help, I swear it!”

“I need to do this, don’t you see, James?!” Regulus cried. “I took the Dark Mark! I got involved with the Dark Lord without considering the consequences of my actions. I was blind to the truth and made bad choices, and I want to repent but that requires action. My sacrifice can lead to a better life for everyone else...for your _child_. It would be selfish of me to live.” 

“You’re wrong,” James replied softly. “You’ve seen your mistakes and you want to make amends; that’s action enough. Come with me to Dumbledore, Regulus, and we can get rid of this Horcrux thing without losing you.” James’s throat went dry, his eyes prickling with wetness. “Please, Regulus; I don’t want to lose you...you might be afraid of being selfish, but I’m not; I love you, and I don’t want to let that go. Please…”

James offered his hand out, and Regulus glanced down at it before looking back to James. 

“Am I allowed to be selfish despite all the bad I’ve done?” Regulus asked quietly. “Please tell me I can be, James.”

“Do it,” James urged. “Be selfish; we’ll find another way.”

It felt like forever, but finally Regulus took James’s hand.

\- - - 

James was beaming ear to ear as he hurried out to the waiting room where Regulus was waiting along side Sirius, Remus, and Hestia Jones—who was now dating Lily. 

“It’s a boy!” James announced, heart swelling with pride. “Harry James, we’re naming him. The Healers said we can have visitors now.”

A smiling Remus and Sirius hurried ahead with Hestia, but Regulus hung back, clutching a bunch of baby’s breath flowers; tiny white petals on a narrow stem— _pure heart and innocence_. 

“Congratulations,” Regulus said. “Being a dad suits you.”

“Being a dad is terrifying as all hell,” James corrected with a grin. “Here-” he reached for the flowers off Regulus, holding them tightly as he pulled Regulus into a warm hug, kissing the top of Regulus’s inky hair before he pulled away. “I hope you realise you’re an honorary step-dad.”

“Hmm, I understand that terror a little better now,” Regulus smirked. “Oh, for you,” he added, summoning a bunch of tulips towards him. “What better way to declare my love?”

James smiled. “I love them. I love _you_. I love Harry. Oh my god. I love _Harry_. I’m a dad, Regulus! I have a _son_.”

Neither of them could stop smiling after that.

**Author's Note:**

> So Harry was conceived in November 1979, and Regulus died at an unknown date in 1979. I took a tiny bit of liberties in making Regulus not attempt to destroy the Horcrux until mid December so that I could fit in the pregnancy alongside James and Lily's break up while still sticking to the year 1979...I think it worked out though :P


End file.
